Symphony of Twilight
by Lookathooves
Summary: Midna wasn't expected to rule for another ten years, but due to a series of unexpected events, she has no choice but to take up the crown. In order to be named the Queen of Twilight, she must choose a suitor. Fortunately she has one in mind. Unfortunately he seems to love the idea of power more; something his god had promised him. Takes place prior to Twilight Princess.


**Note:** I've always been fascinated with the twili race; especially Zant and Midna and their lives prior to his betrayal. So here I am. The first of five chapters. Enjoy the short prologue and lemme know what you think. Favorites and Reviews are love, my lovelies.

* * *

 **SYMPHONY OF** **TWILIGHT**

* * *

 _Prologue; in which a tragedy arises._

* * *

It's strange how life plays out. One minute you're completely content with the way everything is. Then the next thing you know, one unexpected event comes along that changes everything. In one blink of an eye, you go from one life to another. It's a tragic fact of life that unfortunately every being, whether it be in the Twilight Realm or the World of Light, has to go through.

But not everyone should lose hope. Some lives change unexpectedly for the better. For some, they go from rags to riches. Go from being alone to loved and with a family. Go from being a nobody to a _hero_...!

Unfortunately, Midna has seen no such better change. Her happily ever after seemed to be ever so close, but the day she got it all was also the day she lost **everything**. The day she became the Princess of Twilight.

* * *

"Zant," Midna beamed at the taller figure from across the courtyard. Zant turned to look at the woman and waved a hand in her direction before walking towards the seated twili. "You finally got away."

Zant chuckled. "Indeed," He sat near her on the bench and took in the subtle movement she made to scoot closer. He smirked. "Your mother is indeed a woman that's hard to get away from."

Midna reached up and twirled a long strand of her bright orange hair around a slim finger as she nodded in agreement. "That's what you get for taking up that line of work."

"I didn't expect it to be so.. time consuming."

"Eee hee hee! You didn't expect it?" She shook her head in obvious amusement. "You're joking, right? Or did you forget what a _bodyguard_ does?"

Zant sighed. "I know what a bodyguard does," He replied dryly. "I just expected to see more of you if I took this position."

"Lil' ol' me?" She laughed. "Don't be an idiot. Why would I be near my mother?"

"Uhm," He shrugged. "Because you're related? Don't you have royal duties and all that?"

"Of course I do," She cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "I just enjoy the time _away_ from all that. Also, you know how I feel about my mother. We're not exactly.. close."

"You don't seem the type to hide away from your duties, Midna."

"Heh," She scooted closer and pressed the small hidden button on the side of his helm to reveal his mouth. "You don't know me after all, now do you?"

He grinned before placing a finger inside the opening and taking the helm off. Midna sighed softly to herself as she took in his features. It was so rare to see him without the helm, so Midna treasured every moment of it. His stark white, flattened facial features were absolute perfection. His golden eyes and twili mark tattooed on the wide bridge of his nose.. Midna could have melted in happiness.

Instead she took her hand and ruffled through his short mane of well-groomed red hair. He retaliated and tried to push her away with his hands, but it proved to be child's play as she found a way around his frantic limbs. "S-stop it, you silly girl!"

To which Midna just laughed at. "Oh, you enjoy my company," She stopped her torture and tilted her head to the side to look at his new hairstyle, quite pleased with her work. "Admit it."

The male twili smirked and leaned down towards the face of the taken back royal. His lips grazed hers ever so slightly that Midna wasn't sure if he actually touched her lips or not. Just as she expected him to finally kiss her, he removed his lips from hers and whispered ever-so softly in her ear. "I always enjoy your company," He smiled when he heard her gasp for air, clearly forgetting to breath when he was in such close proximity to the heiress. "My Midna."

The female twili grabbed a hold of his long sleeve and tugged gently on the fabric. "My Zant." And just like that, he was shoved off the bench by the queen-to-be and on his feet in seconds. "Now get to training. I'll be your moral support."

He smiled at Midna and reached for his helmet, but she snagged it before he had the chance to pick it up. He placed both hands on his hips and raised his brows. "Don't I need a helmet to train with?"

"Not if you're doing some light training." She responded, helm still pressed against her stomach.

"Hm," He grunted. "Some friend you are."

 _Friend._

Midna frowned as she stared down at the helm within her grasp. Zant had already turned his back on her to summon his magic to hit the target dummies in their designated area in the back corner of the courtyard. She let her finger trace along the intricate details of the steal armor as she thought back to how her and Zant had even met in the first place to get as close as they were now.

She was only a small girl of six when her mother's current bodyguard had requested a small favor from the Queen of Twilight. As of then, his wife had passed during the night from an unusual illness and had requested for his son of seven years to remain in the palace during his duties as to not be left in such a sad, lonely state. Midna had known all too well what it was like to have a parent snatched away from her so suddenly, for she had lost her father when she was very young. Her father was everything to the princess, so when news of his unusual death had reached her young ears, she was _mortified_. Mortified that her father had left without a word of good bye, despite that being such a selfish thought. Mortified that nobody had helped him - couldn't help him. Mortified that her mother - of all people - didn't even shed a tear.

It was only recently that Midna discovered why her mother never shed a tear, for the marriage to her father was simply a marriage of convenience; the queen never loving him. From that day onward, she held a grudge towards her mother. You could even say she _hated_ her with a **burning** passion.

"How am I doing?" Midna looked up at the spectacular form of Zant blasting the target dummies to shreds and she gave a small chuckle.

"You need more work," She grinned at the bodyguard. "Put your back into it!"

"Anything for you, your highness." He bowed gracefully and continued to summon his magic, once more leaving Midna to her thoughts. Zant was nowhere near as kind-heart'd back then as he was now. When his father had brought him into the palace of twilight, he had a face that showed no emotion, save for anger. He would lash out at the servants when his food wasn't quite right, would complain to high authority figures when they stood in his way, and had even went as far as insulting the queen for refusing to let him go home.

It was at that point in time that the queen had no choice but to throw him in the same room as her dearest princess; oh, yes. They threw the cranky boy in the room with the sarcastic, bossy heiress _hoping_ that she would be able to tame the out of control child since they were of the same age. Even worse was that the bodyguards stationed outside the doors refused to let either one of them leave, causing Midna and Zant do nothing but argue and pick on one another. Midna _loathed_ that boy and she was sure he had loathed her.

It had went on for days. The same pattern. Midna's life was completely rotated around that foolish child and his negativity. His father would come in for the day, the maids would drop Zant off in their designated room, the bodyguards would double as to make sure no harm came to the princess, and then they would argue. About what? About _everything_. It was torture.

Then one day, it changed.

* * *

 _It's strange how life plays out. One minute you're completely content with the way everything is. Then the next thing you know, one unexpected event comes along that changes everything._

* * *

He came into the palace one morning, but didn't speak to her which was highly unusual for him. Normally he'd make a comment on how her head was too big for her body or how her hair looked like a dead animal under her small wooden crown. So for him to not make an attempt to insult her made her worry.

.. worry? Strange enough, that was how she felt about it. She did not care for this boy; or did she? Then she noticed him holding his leg at an odd angle. He was.. hurt? Apparently upon arriving at the twilight palace, he had tripped and fell up the stairs, resulting in a small injury on his knee.

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _"No, you idiot," He snapped at the young princess. "It tickles."_

 _Young, six year old Midna laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. And soon young seven year old Zant joined in with her laughter. It was the most unusual way to go about becoming friends with someone, but Midna had never been normal and after that day she discovered that Zant had never been normal, either. His sarcastic, humorous way of going about his injury tickled her until she was blue in the face._

Midna shook her head to get out of her thoughts. She glanced up at Zant then focused her attention back onto his helm placed securely in her lap. She pursed her lips together as a thought came rushing to her head. In one swift movement, she had the helm over her head and cleared her throat to get the attention of her companion.

"What is it, Mid-" Zant's arms went limp as he glanced over at the princess, the corners of his mouth curling upward into a smile. Before she even had time to give a response, he was doubled over in laughter.

"It doesn't suit you, Middy." Zant grinned and walked over to the princess and playfully tapped on the helmet.

"I don't know how you fight in these things," She commented. "It's so.. uncomfortable."

"Well it's not meant to be used for comfort," He gently tugged the helm off her head. "We men use them to protect ourselves, or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget." In one quick motion, the back of her bright orange hair formed a hand and gently ruffled up his small head of hair. Midna's own specialized magic, which she had been extremely proud of upon discovery. "I just use more.. risky methods." She grinned.

"Y-your highness! Come quickly," Midna stopped her teasing and stood immediately. Zant remained stationary, helm firmly within his grasp. "The queen - she's dead."

"W-what?"

* * *

Zant watched as the princess fled through the double doors to see to her mother. His heart ached over what she must have felt; unkind relationship or not, Midna would surely be upset over the passing of her mother. But where the ache was came a fluttering joy. Little miss Midna would have to take up the title of Queen immediately. With such a title comes certain rules - rules as such being marriage. Only one man could become king with one little _I do_.

Zant would be that man. Zant would be king. Not much persuasion would be necessary, for the princess had already been head over heals in love with him; similar to how he felt about her. But he couldn't let love blind him to what mattered the most. _His true purpose._ Zant walked towards the doors to the palace, making sure to hide a small, empty vile securely within his armor. A certain vile that formerly contained one of the most deadliest poisons known to twili. He grinned before pushing open the doors, but stayed still.

He would help his god. He would serve him and be granted more power than anyone in the world; he'd not only be the ruler of the Twilight Realm, but the ruler of the Light Realm. His god would give him everything that he needed. Everything he was without. His god would give him true happiness.

 _Now is your chance to comfort your princess. Go now, my child. Go and fulfill your destiny._

"Yes," Zant looked up into the twilight lit sky before going inside. "Ganon."


End file.
